Violet
by bunnyrave1
Summary: "Blue and red make violet." Lea declared and held his piece of paper under my nose. The canvas was speckled with splashes of red and blue, but where the color met there was violet. Akusai one shot. Written in July 2015 for Akusaimonth on tumblr. Reuploaded from my tumblr account.


"Blue and red make violet." Lea declared and held his piece of paper under my nose. The canvas was speckled with splashes of red and blue, but where the color met there was violet.

"I know, Lea." I snorted. "This isn't my first year of art class."

"No you don't understand. Blue and red make violet."

"I heard you the first time."

Lea huffed and grabbed a fistful of my hair. My head jerked forwards as he intertwined our locks under the florescent light. "Look, dummy. Blue and red. They make violet."

"So?"

"So? _So_?" Lea said indignantly. He pulled on our makeshift braid, making my head cry out in pain. "Violet means we're never gonna be apart! You can't have violet without the red and the blue."

I'm blue. He's red. A smile spread across my face as I understood.

"Red and blue make violet!" He grinned, happy that I finally got it. "And that means I'm never gonna leave ya!"

* * *

It was the end of the year dance, and Lea insisted on color coordinating our suits. We had violet ties, pocket squares, and boutonnieres. Our dates complained about having to find matching dress colors but it didn't matter. They ditched us at the end of the night.

"Sorry." I sighed as we sat in an isolated corner of the veranda. "My popularity drove them off. I was just a pity date…"

"Pity date, schmidty date." Lea waved his hand and tipped back in his chair. "They left because I'm shit with girls. Always have been."

"Are you serious? You have girls asking you out every week!"

"Yeah but I never take them up on it. I'm not interested in them." Lea sprang forwards in his chair and got uncomfortably close to my face.

"Lea, we've talked about boundaries before —" My voice muffled as I found Lea's lips pressed against mine. I didn't know how long we stayed like that but we eventually had to break apart for air. As he leaned back, Lea whispered something into the shell of my ear.

"Blue and red make violet."

* * *

"Axel, how is this going to help?" I demanded. I saw him cringe in his spot and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Axel…"

"Lea," He said quietly. "Why can't you just call me Lea?"

"It's been six months. You have to get used to that name sometime." I huffed. I reached my hand up and started to scratch the area above my nose.

"Isa don't pick at it!" Axel glared and batted my hand away. I gave him a scathing look in return. "…Fine. _Saix_ , don't pick at it. Do you want to start bleeding again? Just…just eat your ice cream, okay?"

"Ice cream isn't going to magically erase the giant x on my face."

"Would it kill you to drop the sarcasm for a second? I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Stellar job you're doing." I snort and pick up a nearby pebble. I launched it off of the clock tower and watched it plummet to the ground below. I didn't hear when it landed.

Axel turned away and gazed straight ahead. He hunched over his knees and the two bars of ice cream he held in his hand started to form puddles on the ledge. He never took his eyes off the sunset.

"Blue and red make violet…" he mumbled to himself, tracing the colors in the sky with a lone finger.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I calmed down was all the blood. The second thing I noticed was Lea's crumpled body lying against a nearby wall. I crawled over to him like some wild animal and hoisted him up by his collar.

"Well look at you." I smirked. "How fitting."

He didn't respond. I prowled around on the floor, dragging his body with me and muttering to myself. "Yes, how fitting indeed!"

Blood trickled down my face, and one look into the nearby broken glass confirmed my suspicion. I looked just as bad as he did.

Fatigue was starting to set into my body. I brought Lea and myself over to a wall and leaned against it. Master Xehanort wouldn't be happy that I left him alive. I didn't care.

"Yes how fitting…" I murmured again. I examined my hands and Lea's face, both covered in splotchy purple bruises. The pain started to sink in and I felt my eyes begin to close.

 _After all, blue and red make violet_.


End file.
